


Falling To The Dark (To Save My Lover)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, Multi, Sith Ahsoka Tano, Threesome - F/M/M, Treat, dark side, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: They both know what cost of asking for his help means.





	Falling To The Dark (To Save My Lover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



When the chip in his head first started to fail, Ahsoka tried everything to help him ignoring the most obvious path because that way she knows lays Darkness and madness. It wasn't something that she felt would be right to consider.

There would be a price named to her for being given aid on that path.

But when the Rebels weren't able to help Rex with their meager medical supplies, she knew what she needed to do as Ahsoka watched Rex float in the bacta tank on her transport.

"Forgive me," She whispers as she meets his tired eyes.

Rex nods slowly and closes his eyes; he too knew what they would ask of her for their help. It was something that they avoided since the Purges began and bounties offered for discovering Jedi. 

The payment was her soul.

She doesn't expect him to answer her comm call, but when he does, she still feels conflicted. However, she doesn't want to lose Rex to the malfunctioning chip in his head.

"This is a most unexpected call, Tano."

Ahsoka blinks slowly, they both know that's a complete lie. He's been expecting her since discovering that she still lived and some spy had given her a way to contact him. She tries not to rise to the bait as she remembers why she's doing this.

"I need your help. Rex needs your help."

The black helmet tilts to the side though he says nothing; she senses his curiosity over their shattered bond.

"You know what I ask for in return, Ahsoka Tano. What my price is for helping you and Captain Rex."

Ahsoka breathes in slowly as the Force begins to cry out as she closes her eyes and makes her final decision. Rex is worth the price of succumbing to the Darkness.

"He's worth it accepting the price of your extended help, Lord Vader. Just save him. _Please_."

*

Several bloody heads roll to a stop at their feet; silence and headless bodies fall around the bridge as activity crawls to a stop. Ahsoka stares quietly at the stars outside the ship as Rex slowly kneels to examine the heads before looking up at the towering figure in black.

"Did you have to kill them? I worked hard on making them good soldiers," Rex complained.

"An example was needed, Captain Rex," Vader rumbled menacingly. "I will not allow slights against my apprentice."

"Ah, my Lord -"

"Leave us."

The soft command has every officer and stormtroopers scurrying like frightened vermin from the bridge as she finally turns to look at them both. Yellow eyes stare at Darth Vader disapprovingly from underneath the dark hood as he continues to loom over Rex and the pile of heads that he's started making.

"You know how I feel about your murdering tendencies, Ani. You can't keep murdering everyone who disrespects Rex or me," Ahsoka states in a disapproving tone.

"I can kriffing try, 'Shoka. I don't like allowing such slights against you," Vader rumbles softly. She imagines that he's pouting at her under the helmet.

"I know. But it was part of the price for joining you and getting medical aid for our dearest Rex. Besides I'd prefer rather that you save those murdering tendencies for those more deserving, my Ani," Ahsoka says, smirking slightly.

"Indeed. Though I think I preferred it when you were calling me Skyguy instead of butchering my former name."

"I can use that one as well, Skyguy."

"Urgh, stop being adorable you two. I thought we were supposed to be the scary old people that no one thinks we hear them call us."


End file.
